1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a running board assembly for a motor vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a running board assembly including a crank for providing smooth, controlled movement of a deck between a stowed position and a deployed position.
2. Description of Related Art
Running boards are well-known for assisting individuals in entering and exiting motor vehicles having a high ground clearance. Retractable running boards include a platform or step that is movable between a stowed position, in which the platform is tucked underneath a motor vehicle body panel, and a deployed position, in which the platform is spaced apart from the motor vehicle body panel for supporting an individual. Typically, a four bar linkage is utilized to effectuate movement of the platform between the retracted and extended positions. The four bar linkage includes a mounting bracket adapted to be fixedly secured to the motor vehicle body panel, a link fixedly secured to the platform, and a pair of arms pivotally interconnected between the mounting bracket and the link. A motor may be utilized to provide automated movement of the platform between the stowed and deployed positions. It is, however, difficult to control the speed in such automated running boards, particularly at the end of travel. In addition, a high amount of motor torque is required to move the platform out of the deployed position and towards the stowed position.